Partners in crime
by FanFicFan7336
Summary: Judy and Nick cant help but fall in love with each other-but will they let it in the way of their work life? *MY FIRST EVER FAN-FICTION :D
1. Chapter 1

JUDYxNICK

Chapter 1

*AUTHORS NOTE* This is my **first fanfiction** , so if you **leave feedback** , that would help so much!

Judy dragged herself to her apartment. All of the muscles in her body ached from chasing a Zebra around tundra town. Weirdly the lights were on- though Judy distinctly remembered turning them off this morning. She narrowed her big, violet eyes and looked at her quaint apartment. Her ears perked at the sound of a chip bag opening. Judy walked around the couch and saw Nick laying across the couch with a bag of junk in one hand and his phone in the other. She put her hands on her hips and rapidly tapped her foot. Nick looked up and smirked," Hey Carrots."

Judy gave a frustrated sigh," Nick, that key was for emergency's only!"

Nick looked at her and spoke in a serious tone,"Well, I was out of Cheetos."

Judy pulled her ears down over her eyes," Oh good God Nick! I don't even care-just move over, I need a nap," She sighed. Nick obliged and moved to the arm of the couch.

Judy collapsed onto the chair and gave a soft sigh. Ever inch of her was tense. Her eyes started to droop and she leaned into the back of the chair, wincing every inch she sunk into the tough fabric.

Nick's ears stood up at Judy's sighs of pain. He looked over at her eyes closed tightly. " How you holding up Whiskers?" Nick asked softly. Judy gave a moan in response. Nick sighed and scooted closer to her. Judy looked up at his with tired eyes," Hey Nick, could you grab me some muscle ointment from the medicine cabinet?"

Nick stood up and followed her directions to the cabinet. He pulled out a lotion labeled Stay Lean Muscle Cream. He shrugged and walked it over to Judy. She looked at Nick and sighed," Nick I need you to rub it on me-I cant reach my back."

" Yeah sure thing Carrots," Nick mumbled, reaching to pull her towards him.

Judy turned her back to him and hesitantly pulled up her shirt. Nick couldn't help but stare at her toned back. "You OK with this Judds?" Nick said, getting a slight nod in response.

Judy felt his warm hands against her tense areas, she winced and cried out when his fingers stretched her lower back, but slowly the pain turned into an intense pleasure. She moaned from the back of her throat without meaning to, and her cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "Sorry Nick-it just feels _really_ good!" she breathed. Nick just mumbled in response.

Judy had been very special to him for the longest time-in a friend way. He always knew there was something between them-but nothing he could act upon. Sometimes he would think about her in sexual ways-but I mean everyone does that, right?

 _Stop it Nick._

He couldn't help but thinking-what if something could happen-what if they could be together?

 _You can't though, she would never love you._

It wasn't impossible for a predator to be with prey, but It wasn't a common either. Nick knew of one or two inter-species couples who had started family's.

 _She wouldn't want a family with you. Your a predator._

So what I'm a predator?

 _Your a Fox._

She saw past that. Were partners, she trusts me.

 _Nobody trusts a Fox._

She did and that's why I love her

 _You love her?_

I...I...I love her.

 _"_ What?" Judy asked, startling Nick out of his daze.

"You said something under your breath," She said.

Nick shook his head vigorously,"Oh no, Nothing, is the-uh-pain gone?"

Judy smiled,"Yeah, thanks"

Nick pulled his hands away and wiped them on his tie. Judy leaned back into his lap, making Nick throw his hands into awkward positions around his head,"What uh, Whatcha doing there Carrots?"

"Just being tired," she said, weaving his tie between her small fingers. She wrapped it around her hand, pulling Nicks head toward hers until there was an inch between them.

Nicks eyes widened at her action, and without thinking he pushed his muzzle softly against hers for a brief second, then pulled away. Judy wrapped her paws up behind his head and pulled him in for another soft kiss-but this time there was a deeper passion to it. They pulled apart and Judy climbed onto Nicks lap and kissed him again, tongues exploring each others mouths.

Judy leaned into Nick's ear and softly whispered," I love you too Nick."

Nick pulled away and looked into her beautiful, violet eyes. "I love you.. I love you... I love you," He whispered and kissed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

JUDYxNICK

Chapter 2

*AUTHORS NOTE* Sorry this took so long, I'm in the middle of moving right now! Please leave feedback and thanks for all the follows and favorites!

Judy moved her paws down Nick's chest and started to unbutton his shirt. Judy had never been so close to any animal before-mentally and physically., the heat between them was great, and she couldn't help but think about whats happening.

 _Your going to have sex._

She smiled with her lips against his.

 _He's a Fox- he's untrustworthy- You want to lose your virginity to this?_

But I love him, and he loves me.

 _Think about it-_

Stop it.

 _Just listen, You ask Nick to massage your back-friendly gesture to you, a peek at your bra and bare back to him. He gave you what you wanted- great kiss, 'I love you'- and now hes getting sex and gonna wake up tomorrow thinking "I just had sex with a tight-ass, high-maintenance bunny, and I don't even have to deal with her!" And your left with a poor broken down whore who thought this sex was more than a hook-up... and before you know it your pregnant with a mutant._

She pulled away from Nick. "Whats wrong Carrots?" He said , pulling a smirk. Judy moved her paws onto his shoulders and pushed away from him. "Nick...," she mumbled. Nicks ears fell back," Hey Cottontail, you're scaring me, whats up..." Judy moved her hands down his arms and held his paws gently in hers. "I cant sleep with you Nick, I'm just not ready," she said quietly, looking at her lap. Nick brought their conjoined hands to his muzzle and kissed each of her knuckles,"I can wait, but what do you want with us... what is this" Judy was taken back by the sudden question,"Well..uh..we are two people who are very close and..uh...maybe want to start something up, together?" Nick kissed her nose," I'd like that very much,"

Nick woke up on the cramped couch, while Judy was curled up on his chest. He had stayed up last night worried that the reason Judy rejected his move was because of the lump on his pants. He has had erotic dreams about being with Judy, but last night was the best one. He could actually feel her legs brushing against his crotch, sending jolts of pleasure up his spine. Nick pulled out his phone and opened his camera. He held it above her and snapped some pictures of Judy curled against his chest. Nick nudged her awake with his paw.

Judy groaned and kicked one of her legs. She slowly opened her giant eyes, and looked at Nicks face. She rolled over onto his chest and sat up, grabbing his cheeks and kissing him softly. Nick smiled against her soft touch and sat up. Judy pulled away and checked her watch. "Oh crackers! We're going to be late for work!" Judy yelled, jumping pushing down on Nicks lungs. She jumped up and looked at her uniform-with everything that happened last night, she hadn't changed into pajamas.

Nick panicked realizing that he didn't have his uniform with him and there wasn't enough time to pop by his apartment. " Nick lets goooo!" Judy called from the doorway. Nick grabbed a pair of sandles and rushed out the door. They waited for an elevator together, Judy impatiently drumming her foot. The doors opened to an empty room, and Nick playfully slapped Judy on the ass. As they slipped through the closing doors, Nick pushed Judy against a wall with his paw and kissed her in a gentle but passionate manner, letting loose growls escape from his throat. The doors dinged signaling that the doors were about to open. They quickly moved to separate sides of the elevator as the doors opened. Nick folded his hands behind his back and took a long step out. They smirked at each other and made their way to the ZPD.


End file.
